


Cyanide Cocktail

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Casteism, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Eridan Ampora discovered long ago that Karkat Vantas was a mutant, and Sollux Captor had been hiding him. The punishment for blood treason and harboring mutants is death, but a few strings can be pulled if the traitors in question are no longer technically considered people.





	Cyanide Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



> Lots of dubious shit in this, but yee finished my polyswap thing. Please enjoy this and leave a comment if there's anything you noticed in particular; things you like, things you didn't like, typos, missed warnings, etc.
> 
> The prompt:  
>  _Oh boy I'd love for Dom Eridan to have his two lovely little lowbloods compete with each other for Eridan's attention._
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention the psionic blockers and some implied drugging and surgery, whoops.  
>  
> 
> _BDSM themes are super loved. Would really really like if Eridan Being Better Than Them Because Highblood is a focal point with some added humiliation/degradation in store for Karkat and Sollux. I would also love if maybe Eridan favors Karkat over Sollux and goes a little too far in teasing Sollux and legitimately hurts his feelings? Eridan can apologize but it's not mandatory._

“Melpha, was it?” You sneer at the greenblood assigned to assist you tonight, desperately trying to pretend she’s not shivering as she salutes you. “If anyone wants me, tell them to fuck off. I don’t want to be disturbed for the next half-cycle without a damn good reason behind it, am I clear?”

“Yes, Orphaner.” She says, back straight and lips tight, and you can’t help but chuckle at the reaction as the bulkhead to your cabin hisses closed behind you. Maybe a long time ago you’d have felt a little like a douche for flaring your fins at fresh-off-planet crewmates. Maybe some nights you still do.

Tonight isn’t one of those nights. Tonight you’ve spent the past several hours dealing with human dignitaries and carapacian diplomats. You were meant for _conquest_ , not this time-wasting _prattle_ , and you’re having a hard time understanding why Feferi thinks it’s worth the time to _try_ forging an alliance with these insects and primitives when it would be so much easier to enslave or annihilate them.

It’s been grating on your nerves the whole way through this farcical attempt at peace negotiations, and it’s nothing short of a miracle- or would be if you’d ever believed in miracles- that nobody died throughout for all the insults to your and the Empire’s honor borne through the night.

At least it’s all behind you now, and you can remind yourself that your name is Eridan Ampora, and what matters is at the end of this, you will crush and subdue them; in the meantime, you have two very special, very impatient trolls to attend to, and you want nothing more than to do so.

You purr, pouring yourself a glass of some kind of berry wine; you don’t care what kind, only that it’s expensive, made of real fruit, and has enough alcohol in it to be used as an emergency disinfectant. You swirl it in the glass and take a sip, looking towards the center of the block. “It’s almost a shame that I can’t parade you two around in public.” You say, and walk forward with a click of metal-plated, dress-uniform heels. “What I’d give to make you two serve me where everyone could see.”

It’s a fine sight to come back to after a long evening. You have another sip, let it sit on your tongue for a second before swallowing, but the flavor is mostly forgotten except for the faint taste of dark, wild fruit as you watch Sollux and Karkat, once wrigglerhood _friends_ of a sort, now your dearest possessions and dressed and painted to look the part.

Karkat, at least. Sollux still needs some breaking in before you can really call him a possession. It’s for the better, though; once it got out that Karkat had a blood mutation and Sollux had been knowingly hiding it- well, what could you do but this? This way everyone wins.

Sollux needs to learn that. This will be one of those nights you hammer in the lesson, and if you’re a little more thorough in it than you need to be, it will only benefit him in the future.

He glares at you, eyes bright as jewels and watery with tears, face flushed with exertion as he reaches for psionic ability that just isn't there anymore. It's a huge waste, but the surgery was quick to cut him off and the drugs will take care of any straggling ability with time. He would be slated for the helm with or without you if you didn't have it done.

You run your clawtips up Karkat’s back until you reach the nape of his neck and tap twice, and he pulls his head away from Sollux’s parted thighs so you can see what’s been going on down there.

Sollux whines and tries to close his legs as Karkat licks his yellow-stained lips. “He almost finished twice, sir.” Karkat purrs, and it makes a sick coil of sultry heat pool in your gut as he flutters his long eyelashes at you. “You got here when I could feel his bulges starting to coil.”

“He should thank me, then.” You say, running a finger along the inner curve of one of Karkat’s little horns. Two amethyst studs, set in gold, gleam dully on one side. They look almost like drops of your cum, though too neat: You much prefer it _messy_ , and as you reach up with your other hand and run your fingers through Sollux’s hair, lean in and drag your tongue along his lips around the ballgag, you’re sure it’s going to get _very_ messy indeed.

You feel him moan weakly as you undo the gag and pull your head back before you can bite. “You know what to say to be allowed to pail.” You say, grinning at him. “Just say the word, and I’ll finish you myself.”

“Fuck you.” He spits, but it’s weaker than the last time. He’s been put through this for a week; you have to commend him his resolve, but it’s getting tiresome. “Fuck you and the high hoofbeast you rode in on, Ampora; I’ll never forgive you for-”

“For saving your life?” You snap. Karkat leans against you, concerned and warm. You stroke his cheek as you continue. “For getting your sorry ass pardoned as long as you were under my care? Gee, Sol, I’d be a lot more thankful if I were you. Saying something that could hurt my feelings could be a _real_ problem for you.”

He growls. “Fuck. You. And you can take those threats of yours and shove them up your- nnnngh!”

“Temper, _bitch_ .” You twist the little gem on the ring around your thumb, the remote embedded in it turning up the vibrations in his nook. His bulges thrash hard as he pants and writhes, rope straining tight against his delicate skin. You can see the yellowy bruises following the taut lines of them; you wish he’d break already so you could follow them with your tongue. You turn the ring and the vibrations follow; up, down, up, down, and he _whimpers_ , shutting his eyes.

It’s almost pitiful, but disgustingly platonic in how pathetic it is. It’s a little amazing what a week of this kind of treatment can do to someone like Sollux, or even someone like Karkat. Your tone softens as your eyes narrow. “Come on, Sol; give in already. Say please. Say the magic word.”

You see his lip tremble, the first syllable already starting to form.

And then he spits in your face.

You turn your face away just in time that it doesn’t splatter against the lenses of your glasses. “So that’s how it is.” You say, as you swipe it off your cheek.

“Piss off, Eridan.” He says, gallows grin across his lips. Karkat looks expectantly up at you as you pet over his hair again and calmly undo the clasp of your cape, and you let him take it almost reverently from your shoulders, watch him fold it neatly off to the side. You kiss him like a matesprit in front of Sollux, let him hear his moans just to show him what he’s missing before you break the kiss.

You can taste him on Karkat’s mouth and now in yours, saccharine and hot. You can feel an ache coming on, between your temples. Why did you think this would be relaxing?

“I think,” You begin, peeling off your gloves and laying them atop your cape. “Perhaps a more _hands on_ approach is in order. Karkat, if you please?”

He moves to take Sollux’s bulges into his mouth again, but you stop him with a hand curled gently around his slender throat. He looks up at you questioningly.

“As you would do it for me, this time.” You smile at him, stroking his neck. There’s no threat to it, but you feel him shiver as he straightens and looks between you and Sollux, hesitation written plain across his face. Your brow begins to furrow. “ _Don’t test me when Sollux has been doing so already, Karkat._ ” You say.

He nods and snaps back to the task, but you can see it; the way his hands shake as he settles his thighs over Sollux’s hips, the way he looks into his eyes with something like fear, something like _shame_. It won’t do at all. You grip his hair and he gasps as you pull his head back. “Are you trying to disappoint me?”

“No, I’m. Sorry,” He huffs, eyes averted. He hesitated again, but it will have to do for now.

You let him go and watch Sollux’s expression instead. It looks like pure, undiluted loathing, and you know it’s entirely directed at you even as his lips part in a gasp as his bulges meet the searing lips of Karkat’s nook. Karkat shivers, you can see it from the nape of his neck down; Sollux is nowhere near as cold as you, but Karkat’s so feverish all the time that it hardly matters. Both of them moan, Karkat openly and Sollux like he’s biting back a sound of pain.

“Yeah, that’s it.” You lick your lips, watching Karkat take both bulges like a professional. It’s obscene, how much you’re into watching it happen; you feel sick at yourself for enjoying this so much. “Remember, Kar; he can’t finish until he says what he has to, but _you_ can, as much as you like.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” It comes out breathy, all fast and desperate, the complete opposite of the pace you know he’s going to set. You like taking your time, and Karkat knows as much in turn; the fact that he’s driving Sollux steadily mad with it is a bonus. “ _Fuck_ , I’m, oh my _god_ ,”

It’s a beautiful sight, watching Sollux and Karkat move together. Karkat doesn’t hold back his reactions at all, eagerly touching himself as he rides Sollux into the floor. He arches his back and closes his eyes, mouth hanging open as he makes warbling, needy noises that make your clothes altogether uncomfortable, and if there’s an almost pained, almost _fake_ note to it, you don’t care right just then.

Sollux is putting on a brave face, but you can see his breathing picking up. You can see the tears welling in his eyes and the sobs and gasps he’s fighting back, steadily cinching his throat closed. He’s going to give himself a fucking aneurysm doing that, you think, so you twist the ring again to help him out.

“Fuck, _Eridan!_ ” He bucks into Karkat’s nook and Karkat yelps, but it’s more surprise than pain as he digs his claws into Sollux’s shoulders, balancing himself on his thighs. The tears actually do roll down Sollux’s face now, and even as he can’t help but writhe and fuck like an animal, he cusses you out. “You’re sick, you’re a fucking monster, what the fuck- what the _fuck_ is wrong with you, god _damnit Eridan!_ ”

“What’s _wrong_ is this would be _so easy_ if you just _said what I told you to say._ ” It actually does sting a little, but you’ve got a hand between your legs as you watch Karkat convulse and tense with a long, drawn-out sound like he’s breaking to pieces from the inside out, and Sollux under him looks like he’s not far behind. You put a hand on Karkat’s shoulder and he pulls himself away from Sollux like he’s been burned, whimpering with oversensitivity.

You grip one of Sollux’s bulges yourself and lean right into his face, gripping him around the neck with your other hand as you squeeze your fingers tight and growl into his ear. “Say it, Sol, you’re so close; I can _feel_ how close you are, I’ve got my hand _right_ here and I’ll even let you finish in full if you say it now. I’ll give you those orgasms you were denied all week, just fucking say _please_ already.”

He actually whines and you feel like you might throw up at the sound. But no, he’s a lowblood like any other, and he’ll remain beneath your polished heel where he belongs if he knows what’s good for him.

“Say it, Sol.” You whisper. You bite him in the shoulder, hard enough to draw blood just as you squeeze his bulge hard enough to cut off the orgasm you can feel behind it.

“F-fucking _…”_ You’re not sure if he’s protesting the feeling of getting his bulge squeezed or still denying you, but you growl into his skin as you lick blood off your lips and pull away.

The bite is going to leave a scar, marring the crisscrossing webs his psionics have left all over him. It's a disturbing thought when it crosses your mind, that you're entirely free to make as many of those marks as you please. You stroke his bulge slowly, deliberately, keeping the pressure even with every languid pass.

You can see Karkat’s recovered, no longer panting where he lay; he's even started stroking his own bulge. You let go of Sollux’s bulge, but not his slender, twitching neck as you gesture for Karkat to get between the two of you. If nothing else can be done here, you still want to come.

“Look, here, I’m even going to let you use his pretty mouth as a pail if you just cooperate.” You growl, even as Karkat sets his plush ass against your crotch and you get to _feel_ Sollux’s groan as Karkat licks a line up the seam of his nook, paying special attention to the sliver of flesh between nook and bulge. Sollux’s teeth are grit so hard you kind of want to worry and maybe want to put the ball gag between his jaws again just to keep him from cracking one of his fangs.

There are more pressing matters to attend to, though, like how your bulge is trying to rip a hole through your clothes to get inside Karkat. You imagine you can feel the heat of him through the reinforced fabric, though you know that’s impossible even for him.

Besides, you _also_ take note that Sollux is getting a little pale. You ease your hold on his neck, stroking the faint smudges of what might later be bruises, imprints of your grip. He gasps for air, coughing hard a couple times until he can level his gaze with yours before looking away.

Progress, of a sort. But progress nonetheless, and you’ve got your suit most of the way open now; you don’t bother removing it entirely, merely pull your bulge from its slick confines and let it do what it will. You know Sollux can see everything like this, _feel_ everything like this, as your bulge unfurls against Karkat’s nook and he makes the sweetest little noise around Sollux’s bulge, half gag, half moan. Sollux bits his lip, a bead of blood forming in the corner of his mouth.

You lean forward and buck your hips into Karkat, hard, and kiss Sollux in the same move, growling into his mouth as he moans. Karkat beneath you grinds his hips back, rocking forward onto Sollux’s bulges, fucking himself between you both as if he hadn’t just ridden Sollux into an orgasm that looked almost painful.

Sollux kisses you back, all desperate, muffled noise. You taste sweat and blood, sex and wine, the faint bitter-sour-sweet of pheromones on the back of your tongue.

Sollux doesn’t move away, and you barely hear it, but you feel the shape against your lips. “ _Please_ …”

“Louder.”

Trembling, he complies. “Please!”

“Please what?” This is your moment.

He mewls, and you practically feel him _shatter_ as a remnant of psionic power, some faint curl of static- possibly the last he'll ever be able or wanting to use-, stutters across your teeth. You drink in the noise and the sting, the intensity of his breaking as he begs against your lips.

“Please let me cum!”

You slam home into Karkat’s nook, fucking him with abandon. He cries out beneath you still choking down both of Sollux’s bulges to the root, and you see one hand on Sollux’s thigh with its blunted claws digging into the taut flesh. You see Sollux unmade as you stroke through Karkat’s hair and Karkat gets the message, sucking harder rather than pulling away, and you can _swear_ you hear him gulping down as Sollux finally can’t hold it back anymore.

You feel Karkat’s nook clamping around you, too. You can feel the spreading wetness under your knees, as he orgasms without a pail under him. You feel the both of them convulse with their pleasure, an explosion, a supernova, something overwhelming and indescribable for them both.

You finish just as Karkat’s starting to calm down. You fill him so far and so full that you can feel his belly round out with it, and you could almost imagine you can feel a temperature difference there. You feel it leaking out past the warm seal of his nook as your bulge curls inside him, trying to get the slurry as mixed as possible with the secretions of his nook, and he purrs happily, shivering and fuck-drunk, overjoyed at your touch when you keep petting his wiry hair and buck into him one more time. For luck, some might say.

With any luck, you didn’t just undo a whole week of edging for nothing. You pull out of Karkat’s nook and watch your colors dribble down his shaky thighs, listen to him and Sollux breathe. You feel your bulge starting to recede into its sheathe, that aching, twitching pain of a good orgasm in the tendons of your thighs.

“Now tell me.” You ask Sollux, tilting his tired face up towards you. “Who owns you?”

He doesn’t answer, his eyes averted. That’s alright. He’ll take his time and get used to it, like Karkat did, though maybe with a little more difficulty being that you were never friends.

Or maybe that will make it easier. Hard to tell.

You call Melpha again to clean them up, as you take to the ablutions chamber and get yourself a good, long bath and your mind back towards Feferi’s plotting. If you call Karkat in to suck you off one more time before it’s time to go, well, that’s within your right, isn’t it?

You look out the porthole and watch the stars.


End file.
